Play Pretend
by JustGrace13
Summary: "That's a very nice suit, Mr. Businessman," Kitty said teasingly. "I wouldn't want it to get ruined. You should probably take it off." Kitty and Kurt are older now, but some things never change. Kurt/Kitty


Hello loves :) This one's a little sadder than usual. I'm not sure why Kitty is working in an office instead of fighting bad guys. Maybe she wanted a break or something.

* * *

**Play Pretend**

"Oh, excuse me, Miss," the tall businessman apologized after bumping into Kitty on the street.

Too hungry to waste time, Kitty brushed the hit off and focused on getting to the deli across the street before the usual lunch-rush arrived.

"_I said_," the man grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks, "Excuse me. Are you hurt?"

The familiar lilting German accent finally penetrated her one-track mind and Kitty whirled around. "Kurt?"

The businessman grinned, revealing unusually sharp incisors, and Kitty took in the slick black hair and unnerving golden eyes.

"You must be mistaken," he said with a play-acting tone in his voice. "I am merely a millionaire business tycoon, here in America to see the sights and enjoy your culture."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Not today, ok? I only have half an hour for lunch."

"I only need 10," he whispered in her ear, pulling her close. "Your favorite was already delivered to your office and will be waiting for you when we're done."

"With the extra sauce?" The brunette asked skeptically.

"And no onions," the man responded with a smirk.

A small grin merged on Kitty's face. "Fine," she conceded. "But we can't use the maintenance closet, they're remodeling the third floor."

Kurt looked thoughtful for a minute before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her down the block. "I hear your 'Anthony's Famous Subs' is quite popular for lunch, no?"

Kitty's bright blue eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. "You wouldn't dare..." she whispered, biting her lip with excitement.

"Not to fear, my lovely American tour guide," Kurt playfully tugged on her dark brown locks. "I already know exactly what we are going to do."

.

They entered the restaurant inconspicuously and made their way back to the restrooms. Kitty went to push open the door to the Women's Room when Kurt pulled her away.

"I have something else in mind." He grinned, continuing down the hall until they reached the handicapped restroom.

Locking the door behind themselves, Kitty leaned against the sink and looked Kurt up and down eagerly as he walked towards her.

"That's a very nice suit, Mr. Businessman," she said teasingly. "I wouldn't want it to get ruined. You should probably take it off."

Kurt pulled the jacket off with one tug, showcasing his tight muscles under the remaining button-up shirt.

"Are all you Americans so forward?" He asked, his lips tracing her jaw line as he pressed himself against her.

"You just got lucky," Kitty responded playfully, breathing heavily with anticipation as he unbuttoned her own dress shirt.

"I certainly did," Kurt agreed, his voice husky.

"Wait," she stopped his hand from unzipping her pencil skirt and held it between them. "Just this once?"

The man's golden eyes followed her gaze to the device around his wrist. He met her pleading blue eyes and winced, before covering the expression with a smile.

"This is a very expensive watch, you see," he explained, pulling his arm out of her grip. "If I take it off, I might lose it."

Kitty hid her disappointment. She let him kiss her deeply, holding the three-fingered hands over her breasts. She ran her hands through his hair and let her fingers trail down the sides of his face, savoring the texture of the soft, invisible fur that covered his body.

Kurt pulled her skirt up around her waist and turned her around so she could lean over the sink. He kissed the back of her neck, letting his sharp teeth dig into her perfectly smooth skin, and grabbed her hips with his long fingers, holding her tight against him.

Kitty moaned, face flushed, and Kurt watched their reflections in the mirror just above the sink.

It was perfect. _They_ were perfect. Kurt stared as they finished together, entranced by the beautiful woman gasping in front of him and the tall, handsome stranger who looked like he belonged behind her.

.

After cleaning up and leaving the restaurant, Kurt walked her back to her office building.

"What do you want next time?" He asked, kissing her forehead as they parted.

"You," Kitty answered without hesitation.

Kurt gave her a small, sad smile. "I was thinking a police officer."

Kitty looked down before meeting his eyes again. "I should get back to work. I'll see you later."

The fuzzy blue mutant wished her well, and watched, entranced, as the love of his life disappeared back into the large glass building.


End file.
